Wake
by moonlightbutterflye
Summary: sleep walking is never a good idea on a case .... oneshot.MAIXNARU


Hey guys its Moonlight butterflye

While working on my current fanfic Blood of Silence I thought of a side story I wanted to do so please don't be mad I will update within the next couple of days for Blood of Silence but until then I wanted to do this instead.

I got this idea just by my own curiosity and well some inspiration from XXXholic (another good paranormal series though it is slightly confusing)

This story written in a hurry so if it sounds well bad sry!

Hey I take all reviews and comments except flames thanks for reading enjoy !

I don't own this series .

General POV:

'She's never done this before.' the ghost hunter thought worriedly

He held his flash light he could hear the others calling her name in the distance.

He looked around at the stillness of the trees at night.

It was only yesterday morning when they had to set out for their case , it was a house who apparently haunted by a little girl who went missing and never found.

The girl now found out to be Rina Takishi

Rina was about 4 or 5 when declared missing in 1978 now was presumed dead after struggle marks were found in the back yard though her body was still missing.

They had all gone to bed including Naru and Lin because the activity only happened at night when no one was awake or near.

' how odd of a case ' Kazuya perceived

" if you think its that odd then take it " his small brown haired assistant said smiling

Now it was 1 in the morning and she was missing.

He continued on a little farther up ahead and closed his eyes. He pulled out her hairbrush and concentrated .

He felt the air almost swirl around him making him turn this way and that. Until the swirling stopped and he was in a different direction he went forward.

Through the more forest part of the area, he looked around and called her name.

He was worried for it was very thorny and as far as he knew she wasn't wearing shoes.

He looked down where his flashlight was and was shocked .

It looked like part of her PJ pants and blood.

He desperately tried to find her.

"MAI!"

Mai pov:

I'm so tired …

How did I get here again?

I was asleep in the house we were working in the case for.

Masako and Ayako were sleeping beside me on the floor.

I had a weird dream… it was black except the floating glowing orbs( AN: like when she usually sees gene/naru)

Naru wasn't there I called out for him… but I heard a small girl crying

I turned around and saw the girl she was very cute and with her blond curly ringlets and blue eyes and teddy bear.

She was on the ground hugging her teddy bear. " what's wrong?" I asked

" I'm Lost" " I want someone to find me and stay with me for alittle while until I see my parents." She cried

I got to her level and put my hand on her face wiping the tears. " don't worry I'll find you and stay with you I promise ." I smiled

"ok" she smiled through her tears

She lead me to where she was and lied down

"don't worry you will see your parents soon.." I assured her

I held her hand

She smiled and we soon fell asleep under a tree.

Naru POV:

I pulled out my walkie talkie ( AN:yes they have walkie talkies!) " Lin.. *pssh* everyone get over here im due north of the back yard in the forest area.."

"Okay " I heard a choir voice come from the small device

I looked around some more looking for more signs to lead me to her.

I saw more PJ fabric on the bush a couple hundred yards away.

I debated do I wait for everyone else? Or do I go find Mai?

If I waited she could be dying for all I know and I would lose time

But if I went it would leave more vunerbaitly to the clues, and I could get lost as well

But I am Kazuya Shibuya I don't think I could get lost .

"I'm going on ahead " I told the small device

I kept going the direction my gut and the pieces of PJs told me to.

I turned at a river bank and I walked into what looked like a meadow area.

I shined my light all around until my blood ran cold…

I saw a body like lump near a tree.

I ran toward the tree.

"MAI!"

MAI POV:

MAI!

Naru…. That's Naru..

I need to wake up but it seems my eyes are too far away.

Like he is miles away I try to open my eyes I can't… at least not right now

" don't worry ." said the little girl " you aren't dead just sleeping deeply."

" you won't die…yet."

Naru!

Naru POV:

There she was… she was on her side and holding something in her hand it looked to be under bush.

I turned her over "Mai come on wake up.."

She failed to do so.. I put her head in my lap and tried to see if she was breathing..

She was but very softly.

I sighed. I inspected her more thoroughly she looked almost peaceful though she was freezing. I placed my jacked over her.

I looked at her leg … it seemed to be the thing that was bleeding … it looked like a minor gash though it was about 4 to 5 inches long… most of her pant leg was gone it went up to her knee

Her feet and one arm were pretty bad too..

I tried to see what she was holding on to under the bush … she wouldn't let go no matter how I hard I tried pulling it . Her hand held in place it seems like.

"Mai come on get up…" I shook her slightly but then was afraid that she might have internal injuries that could worsen I stopped.

"Mai wake up " I said in my most harsh voice.

"Mai please …"

Mai POV:

I heard him … so far away though

" don't worry " she smiled though " you will wake up." She squeezed my hand. She looked sad.. " you probably want to leave to see him .. you don't have to keep this prom-" she whispered lightly

" I'm going to wake up when you see your parents. I always keep my promises." I smiled at her. She looked sadly at me and then gave a small shy smile.

You will be fine Mai! I told myself its fine you will wake eventually.

Naru please don't worry. I will wake up and be ok.

Naru POV:

" I found her guys." I whispered to the small device " where are you?!?!? " yelled a concerned Miko.

" it looks like a couple of feet away from the forest area .. you should find parts of her PJ pants follow those forward it should be a meadow area."

" is she ok?" asked Monk

I paused …. " bring the first aid kit and have a cell phone handy."I whispered back

Her lips were semi blue and her breathing was now slowing….

I waited hoping they would get here soon.. why didn't I bring my cell phone?

I had to wait for the Miko now.

"Damn it." I though angrily

I took one of my sleeves on my jacket and ripped it into strands but it on the bleeding and trying to make it stop.

Once it stopped I did the same to the other places that were bleeding . I was worn out hoping they would find us before.. she died.

He looked at her lips again. Her cute lips… that were now bluish. I picked her up trying to warm her in my body heat.

'This is almost like what happened to Gene.' Her lips were now returning to their original color.

Before I found out what I was doing I leaned and kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled back.

'Why did I do that ??'

Because you love her.. my inside voice said.

As soon as I thought that I blushed ( AN: I'm sorry I know he's really out of character but still . its kind of cute)

Mai POV:

It was getting warmer and the girl was still fast asleep. I waited and then I felt pressure on my lips it was juicy and warm .. did he kiss me? I thought picturing Naru leaning over and kissing me I squealed by accident and got into a blushing fit. This seemed to wake the girl up

She looked up and I saw a glowing gold light. She had tears in her eyes " Momma, Daddy." She cried she slipped her hand out of mine and then floated up to the ray of hope.

" thank you ." she uttered through tears of joy.

I felt my self become warmer and warmer I closed my eyes to the light.

Feeling that Naru was holding me and I opened my eyes.

General POV:

She felt warmer to him. He looked up as if he was thanking god when he saw a gold light in the evening navy sky .. then it had vanished.

He felt her stir in his arms , he looked downward . she was staring up at him.

Mai POV:

"Naru." I whispered I was looking up at him .

He looked really happy then he got tense and looked down at me angered "YOU IDIOT.. what were you doing that was so important to get yourself in this position?" he asking me with the up most fury.

I looked over to my hand which was under the bush holding someone's hand.

" I had to help her move on." I pulled the bush out of the way and revealed the skeletal hand that I was holding. He looked in his Naruness stare but I saw a little shock behind the expression.

I let go of the hand " see? I kept my promise." I whispered up to the sky. Naru gave me a confused expression. "Mai?"

"yes Naru?" I drearily mumbled. My eyes seem to be getting heavier with every word spoken

" don't do this again …for punishment I'm taking a third of your paycheck and you will be making tea… when you feel better." He added the last part quietly.

"whatever " I said with a smile.

I didn't care right then though I thought my thoughts being more cloudy with every minute. I closed my eyes snuggled closer to the warmth of my peeved boss and feel asleep.

She didn't see him look down at her with a small smile .

(Time skip to the next case)

General POV:

It was time to go to bed when Mai got called in by her Narcissistic boss at the base , his other assistant working on the computer as usual. " what? " she sleepily asked rubbing her eyes to stay awake.

"Make me some tea then come here." He stated. She did as she was told and brought him back a steamed filled mug.

"hold out your hand." She held out her hand closing her eyes expecting the worse.

She felt something in it and opened her eyes. "what is this?"she looked surprised at the small necklace with a little panda bear on it. " its for you wear it everywhere. " he said seriously "Aw its soo cute thanks Naru!" she grinned, put it on then walked out to bed.

" so you aren't going to tell her that it's a tracking device are you?" Lin looked over at his young boss with hidden curiosity .

He darkly smiled and let out a chuckle. "No."

Thank you for reading ! I know this story was kind of bad at some parts but I do enjoy all and any types of reviews except flames :D . have a awesome day and please review !

~moonlight butterflye~


End file.
